paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naval Officer Corps
Background ; also known as a "Commodore".]] The Naval Officer Corps (NOC) are the nobility-lead commissioned officers (Naval Officer) in the Kingdom's Navy, from naval units all the way up to High Military Command. The minimal requirement to be considered for the NOC is for one to be a Lord and to be sponsored to one of the 7 four-year Naval Officer Academies by a Count or higher. Once accepted into a four-year military academy and after graduation, the newly minted Naval Ensign must serve a minimal of 8 years in the Kingdom's Navy and 2 years in Navy Reserve Force, for a total of 10 years. Non-Nobility Non-nobles may apply, but only under the direct sponsorship of a Duke, Grand Duke, or the Archduke personally (typically applications are collected by their local Comte's Earl through the yearly Officer Applicant Ability Roster and sent off to the appropriate authorities for consideration). Once a non-noble completes his or her 10 years, and if they choose to reenlist and finish at least 14 years active duty, they are given the honorific title of Baron and are given exactly 10 acres of land. Once a non-noble reaches Baron, they become a Lord as well per legal terms, and henceforth a Noble themselves. Several Barons expand upon their land with business deals and other means of influence, some of them branching off into Privately held land or PHLL (Privately Held Lord Land). A non-noble officer may also become a Baron, without 14 years of service, if they go above and beyond the call of duty, receiving either the Military Medal of Honor & Duty, Royal Order for Distinguished Service, or the Shield of Jod. Social Classism Despite non-nobility being quite common in the Naval Officer Corps, social classism still bluntly exists throughout the NOC and, as such, many "mutts" (non-nobles) find it very hard to get promotion above the rank of Naval Captain, C-JR Grade or Naval Commander, B-JR Grade, despite excellent performance & command reviews. The reverse side of that equation, however, is that many nobles are unfairly & inappropriately promoted over better performing non-nobles, causing a vacuum of qualified leadership in many cases. Starfighter Corps It is important to note that officers & pilots of the Starfighter Corps are trained in the Naval Officer Corps for 2 years, with their last 2 years of training done at one of the following: Royal Aviation & Space Flight Academy, Jod Military Flight School, or Sherman's Professional Military Flight School. The Admiralty The Admiralty are Flag Officers that command large naval task forces, fleets, sector fleets, and administrative positions within the Navy. The position encompasses Rear Admiral through Admiral of the Starfleet. Command Officers Command Officers command starships, major Ship Departments (gunnery, engineering, etc.), Navy Installations, or Navy Outposts. They encompass: * Naval Starship Captain, B-SR Cmdre Grade * Naval Starship Captain, B-JR Grade * Naval Commander, B-SR Grade * Naval Captain, C-SR CDR Grade * Naval Captain, C-SR Grade Bridge Officers Bridge Officers are specialty positions, reserved for officers serving directly on the bridge of a starship, however not considered Command Officers. Bridge Officers are well sought after positions and are considered a "must have" on one's resume if one wants to move up the chain of command into the Command Officer & The Admiralty ranks. Bridge Officers consist of: * Naval Commander, B-JR Grade * Naval Lieutenant, B-SR Grade * Naval Lieutenant, B-JR Grade * Naval Ensign Crew Officers Crew Officers are rank-and-file officers that lead Sailors under the Bridge Officer rank. Crew Officers encompass: * Naval Captain, C-JR Grade * Naval Lieutenant, C-SR Grade * Naval Lieutenant, C-JR Grade * Naval Ensign Category:Kingdom of Jod